


Jumin Falls in Love

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Based off on Day 9. It's their last night together before Jumin sends his sweet love home, but he can't help but struggle with his internal thoughts and feelings.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Jumin Falls in Love

Jumin rested his head in his hands, his lips in a faint smile. It had been a long day yet here he was with no desire to rest. It was going to be their last night together. He requested that she kept a conservative mind, but he was more voicing it aloud to himself than her. All day he had her on his mind. It was hard to slow his eager pace to the penthouse once he got off work. Opening the door to find her inside his home was no less exciting than the first time around. 

“What’s on your mind?” asked the young woman, pulling him from his thoughts. She reached for his other hand, holding it between hers. The two of them sat at his table, two steaming cups on either side. Jumin could hardly pay mind to his own. He simply had no appetite. 

“I have no excuse to keep you here another day, but I wish more than anything that I did,” he said honestly. She ran her fingertips across the back of his hands. Across his knuckles, between each slender finger, and finally against the delicate lines in his palm. He clenched his other hand in a fist, his nails digging into his palms. How strange it was that such an innocent touch could stir such nasty thoughts within him. He watched her with attentive eyes. 

“I know,” she said, her eyes on his own hooded ones. “But we’ll see each other again shortly. This isn’t goodbye forever. I’ll miss you, but even while we aren’t together physically. . . my heart will always be with you.” She tried her best to give him some sort of comfort. In such a short time he had lost everything he had known to be normal. He grasped onto the one being of strength he could find: her. And now he was supposed to let her go too? Release her from the safety of his barriers? How would he manage without the comfort of her physical presence?

Jumin hated the thought of it. “You always say the sweetest things,” he said, leaning against the table. She instantly leaned forward as well. His eyes made their way up to hers, clasping her hand with his. 

“I hate to go,” she started, her voice catching. At times it still felt very awkward to be so honest. Jumin was as direct as could be so she tried her best to meet him halfway. “I really do like it here. Thank you for being so caring and kind to me. I feel so spoiled.”

Jumin cracked a smile. “I want to. I’m so glad you’ve become more comfortable here and with me. You can come back anytime you desire so, and stay for as long as you want. This can be your home, too.” He bit the inside of his lip. He knew he was getting ahead of himself. More than anything, he didn’t want to scare her off. They’ve built a delicate relationship over the course of their time together and he didn’t want to damage it. 

Already once he’d stepped over the line; blocking her way and pushing himself on her was more than enough. In a way he felt a little ashamed. He wanted more than anything to be a safe place for her.

The young woman lifted off her chair, leaning over the table to press a soft kiss against his cheek. He gripped her hands tighter. He turned his head towards her, his eyes falling closed.  _ Please, for the love of God, kiss me. _

She rested her forehead against the side of his face. “Jumin,” she said quietly, dragging her nose up the curve of his face. Her hands fought free to support herself over the table, leaving Jumin’s hands empty. He let out a noisy breath, his heart thumping heavily. She turned to face him, angling her head the opposite direction. He followed her suitly, his eyes heavily lidded. 

Already, he warned her. If anything were to happen it would be on her terms and her terms only. She had the firing shot in this race. 

Just once, enough to drag Jumin forward, she kissed him on the lips. He sat back when she pulled away, his head fuzzy and thoughts wild. If she dragged him into bed he was sure he’d melt. He was all in or all out. He felt as if he had zero control over himself.

“Please share the bed with me tonight,” she said.  _ And there it was. _ Jumin’s mind told him to stay conservative, but his heart and body wanted nothing more than to curl up with her, explore her body, and kiss her until he saw stars. “I’m not asking for anything,” she quickly added. “I just. . I feel so awful knowing you’re on the couch in your own home. And. . if this is my home too then let’s share.”

Jumin could hardly find the proper words to speak. He felt hot and his body was buzzing. When he finally gathered his composure he stood up, her doe eyes watching him, and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of it a dozen times, savoring the touch and taste of her skin. He lowered his head to her in apology before locking his hand with hers. “Of course. Let me put you to bed, my angel.” 

He pulled back the covers of his bed, his heart warming at the thought of her making it while he was away. “Slip in and I’ll get changed.” He covered her with care and bent down to place a soft kiss against her forehead. He made swift movements to gather his night clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

He shut the door and rested his back against it, his head hung low. She was going to be the death of him- that, he was sure of. He stumbled out of his clothes, his movements rough and causing him to almost trip. Never before had he felt like this. He felt so nervous yet so excited. 

The woman of his dreams laid in his bed.  _ His _ bed! Where he’s slept for the past several years! And now he was getting in there  _ with _ her! Jumin washed his face with cold water, begging his body to lower its temperature. When he finally felt ready, he clicked the light off and found himself in a dark penthouse. 

He saw the shadow of her curled up in his bed, facing the middle. He nervously made his way around and pulled back the corner of the blankets. He slipped in feeling completely out of place. She stretched out her hand, reaching for his. 

“You must be so tired,” she said quietly. Jumin folded his arm beneath his head, his other hand quickly finding hers. 

“I can manage,” he said, swallowing. Even in the dim light he could see her delicate, innocent features.  _ Please don’t come any closer. _ Jumin shifted his eyes away, willing himself to hold his composure. Surely he knew the best time for  _ those _ things and this most certainly was  _ not _ it. Yet. . here she was. . and here he was. 

“Goodnight, Jumin.”

_ Ah. _

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he said. He laced his fingers with her, holding her hand tightly. 

_ How sweet.  _

Jumin closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep, yet it never came. He could hardly close his eyes for more than five minutes without his thoughts wandering, his mind pulling out scenes he could hardly risk living out at the moment. He’d open them and find himself watching her carefully. He’d fiddle with her fingers, kiss them, touch them, anything that would satisfy his need for her touch he would do.

He found himself, laying beside her, falling in love. It was as if a curtain had been lifted, releasing sunshine into the darkness that was him. How strange it was that here he was finding something he never thought he lost. His ability to love had long warped into a single form that one thought could never be molded into what it was then in that very moment. 

Love was truly mysterious. He finally relaxed, holding her hand tightly, and was able to drift off into a comfortable sleep dreaming of the delicate face that laid not too far from him.


End file.
